


Петер из системы Скульд

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat





	Петер из системы Скульд

В каникулы Алек летал к тете на Один, и разумеется, Феликс поехал с ним. Алек давно усвоил: тетя ни в чем не может ему отказать. Если он скажет - я возьму с собой друга, значит, он может взять с собой друга.

  В основном они, конечно, прекрасно проводили время вдвоем в тетином загородном поместье. Но несколько раз ездили и в столицу. И там в гостях у старинной тетиной подруги, фрау Магдалены, познакомились с почти взрослым мальчиком. Феликсу и Алеку было по десять, а Петеру уже почти шестнадцать, но он совершенно не задирал нос и разговаривал с ними, как со взрослыми. И он уже очень много всего знал, так что с ним было очень интересно. Проговорили целый день о разных важных вещах - от устройства варп-двигателей до способов охоты на тигров. Алек давно мечтал поохотиться на тигра, только они не водились ни на Феззане, ни в тетином поместье на Одине. Кажется, они вообще водятся только в зоопарке - ну или в заповеднике, а там же охотиться нельзя.

  Когда пора было уезжать к тете, жалко было расставаться.

  Петер тоже приехал погостить - а так он жил на Гибере, в системе Скульд. Нельзя сказать, что совсем захолустье - но все-таки провинция. Петер показал на карте, где этот его Гибер. От Одина далековато, а уж от Феззана и того дальше.

  Алек как об этом услышал, сразу сказал:

  - А приезжай в гости. Я тебе город покажу. И с мамой познакомлю.

  Петер засмеялся. Конечно, он знал, кто у Алека мама.

  - Я не посмею отвлекать ее, она наверняка очень занята.

  - Это точно, - вздохнул Алек.

  - Ты, главное, приезжай, - сказал Феликс. - Можешь у нас остановиться. Моя-то мама - просто мама. У нее точно будет время. Она нам пирог испечет. Правда, Алек?

  - Ага, - кивнул Алек. - А пироги у нее - мммм!

  Словом, они обо всем договорились.

  Правда, непонятно было, когда Петер сможет добраться до Феззана. Он как раз поступил у себя на Гибере в местное училище Рейхсфлота, переименованное, правда, в Колледж гражданской навигации, но сохранившее добрые девять десятых традиций военного учебного заведения. Раньше следующих каникул точно не отпустят. И лететь далеко. И дорого. И может, ему родители еще не разрешат.

  Ну, пока с визитом были неясности, можно же было переписываться.

  

  ***

  Весь учебный год мальчики писали друг другу письма. Не очень регулярно, зато всегда по делу. Петер обстоятельно отвечал. Чаще всего Алек и Феликс посылали ему очередной дерзкий проект, потом с нетерпением бегали к почтовому ящику - и наконец приходил пухлый конверт. Старший товарищ подробно разбирал недостатки и слабые места проекта, отмечал находки и блестящие, но пока неосуществимые идеи. Словом, на расстоянии они сдружились так, как, наверное, не смогли бы, живи они по соседству.

  А незадолго до каникул Петер сообщил, что прилетит. Его мама сомневалась, но папа твердо сказал: пусть. Кажется, он прикинул возможные карьерные выгоды от такого удачного знакомства. Но вы же понимаете, парни, - писал Петер, - что я вовсе не из корысти.

  Парни-то понимали, а вот взрослым пойди объясни.

  - Феликс, - сказал сыну премьер-министр Галактического рейха, - конечно, вы с Алеком отличные ребята. И все-таки... Я очень хочу, чтобы ваши друзья ценили вас самих... а не меня или Алекову маму. Но, понимаешь... когда с тобой и Алеком хочет дружить парень на шесть лет старше вас - я сомневаюсь. Не обижайся. Ничего плохого не хочу сказать о Петере, пока не познакомлюсь лично, но сомневаюсь. Конечно, пусть приезжает; конечно, он может остановиться у нас, мы с мамой будем только рады. Но когда он приедет, первым делом я хочу как следует поговорить с ним и понять, что он за человек. Ты понял?

  - Понял, - вздохнул Феликс. Он действительно понимал, что именно не нравится отцу. Только Петер не такой. Папа ошибается.

  Ничего, он сразу перестанет волноваться, как только увидит, какой замечательный парень этот Петер фон Бюлов из системы Скульд.

  

  ***

  Наконец настал долгожданный день. Мальчики хотели сами ехать в космопорт - встречать, но Феликсова мама попросила сына помочь ей по дому, а за гостем пусть съездит Генрих, папин бывший ординарец. Так и договорились.

  Алек примчался к Миттельмайерам с самого утра и теперь вместе с другом изо всех сил помогал фрау Эве лепить пирожки, так что мука летела во все стороны. Время от времени они по очереди бегали к окну - поглядеть, не подъехала ли уже машина.

  И вот она появилась из-за угла.

  - Ура! - завопили мальчишки, кидаясь к двери. Но фрау Эва была бдительна и заставила-таки их пойти переодеться. И умыться, конечно. Негоже встречать гостя, когда ты покрыт тестом, а местами и вареньем из начинки.

  Они привели себя в порядок очень быстро, но все-таки не успели. Выскочили на крыльцо - а Петер уже стоит на садовой дорожке с чемоданчиком в руке, серьезный, бледный, прямой - вот оно, влияние военного училища, даже если его и называют теперь гражданским, - а форма на нем ладная, темно-синяя с золотом. Красотища, - подумал Алек, - тоже такую хочу. А гость смотрит на герра Миттельмайера, и выражение лица у него... Будто он что-то силится понять, но не может.

  Феликс глянул на отца и испугался. Что такое?..

  - Пап, - сказал он осторожно. - Познакомься, это мой друг Петер фон Бюлов. Петер, это мой папа.

  - Здравствуйте, - вежливо сказал Петер.

  Герр Миттельмайер будто очнулся.

  - Здравствуйте, молодой человек. Значит, Петер фон Бюлов?

  - Да, сударь, - юноша слегка поклонился.

  - Проходите же, - сказала из-за спины мужа фрау Эва. - Не стойте на пороге. И обед уже готов.

  - Конечно, - пробормотал себе под нос герр Миттельмайер, - пойдемте в дом.

  И развернулся на каблуках.

  Феликс кивнул Петеру и пожал плечами, показывая глазами на удаляющуюся отцовскую спину, мол - сам не знаю, что с ним.

  - Будто привидение увидел, - шепнул Алек ему на ухо.

  Вот точно.

  

  ***

  А за обедом неловкость как-то быстро рассосалась. Во-первых, было очень вкусно, - ну это как всегда. А во-вторых, Алек немедленно - прямо над супом - принялся излагать Петеру очередной гениальный план, размахивая ложкой. Последнее время он увлекался космографией и недавно изобрел собственную теорию межпространственных переходов. Осталось придумать, как проверить ее на практике. Конечно, никто не даст Алеку большой корабль - для его планов требовался как минимум крейсер системы "Парсиваль", а еще лучше корабль-матка, - но спланировать эксперимент мысленно можно было прямо сейчас. Фрау Эве даже пришлось сделать Алеку замечание, чтобы он все-таки не забывал о еде. Оно подействовало ровно на одну минуту. Дальше Петер принялся отвечать, и тоже забыл об обеде, и чертил пальцем на скатерти, и вскидывал глаза на Алека, и смеялся - а Феликс сидел, одним ухом слушал интересный разговор, сам же не сводил взгляда с отца. Герр Миттельмайер заметно расслабился и оттаял. Что-то его успокоило. Вот и хорошо.

  Хотелось бы, правда, понять, чем он был обеспокоен - и почему теперь его отпустило.

  Там, на крыльце, он увидел привидение. А теперь оно, похоже, исчезло.

  Конечно, папа сам ничего сыну не скажет. Придется внимательно смотреть и еще внимательнее слушать, авось удастся понять...

  

  ***

  После обеда фрау Эва мягко, но решительно выставила сына и его друга в сад, а герр Вольфганг пригласил гостя в кабинет - побеседовать. По летнему времени окна были распахнуты, так что Феликс и Алек, переглянувшись, ловко изобразили обманный маневр, демонстративно удалившись за дом, после чего тихо прокрались под окно кабинета и навострили уши.

  Но ничего интересного услышать не удалось. Феликсов отец просто расспрашивал Петера о его родной планете, и какой там климат, и что производят, и какая у юноши семья... вы из тех же фон Бюловых, молодой человек, что и такой-то? Нет? А, в дальнем родстве, понятно... А чем родители занимаются? И почему навигационный колледж? Ну да, инженерное образование в наше время востребовано... Что подумываете делать дальше? - ну и так далее. Петер охотно отвечал, слышно, правда, было не очень-то хорошо, но голоса звучали спокойно и мирно, так что, видно, папе нравились ответы гостя. Пару раз папа даже засмеялся.

  Словом, все было в порядке. Мальчики посмотрели друг на друга, как всегда, поняли друг друга без слов - и аккуратно покинули свое укрытие под жасминовым кустом. Можно было расслабиться и спокойно заняться своими делами. Они и занялись.

  

  ***

  Конечно, Алек остался ночевать у Миттельмайеров. И Петеру поставили раскладную кровать в той же комнате. Так что они втроем полночи проболтали, все наговориться не могли. И Феликс ни слова не сказал друзьям о разговоре, который он все-таки умудрился услышать - и который совсем не понял.

  - Я даже вздрогнула, - сказала мама. - А потом поняла - это совсем другой человек. Надо же, какое сходство.

  - Знаешь, дорогая, - сказал папа, - я не суеверен, но когда я увидел его перед своим крыльцом... Конец нашей бедной стране, - вот что я подумал, Эва. Если он возродился вновь, он же снова перевернет мир вверх дном. А потом я вспомнил, что для этого не хватает важнейшего условия. Майн кайзер... его нет с нами. Без него... словом, пока мы можем спать спокойно.

  - Ну что ты, Вольф, - сказала мама и засмеялась. - Они переворачивали мир, потому что он был очень уж плох. А сейчас гораздо лучше. Не волнуйся.

  - Проблем и сейчас хватает, - вздохнул папа. - Мне ли не знать. И если бы это был он... но это не он. Обыкновенный мальчик, и даже не так уж и похож, как показалось с первого взгляда. Но поначалу меня просто оторопь взяла.

  - Пойдем лучше спать, - сказала мама. - Утро вечера мудренее.

  - Да, дорогая, - сказал папа. - Конечно. Ты права. Только... я вот думаю, Эва - что я скажу кайзерин?

  - Пока ничего, Вольф, - в мамином голосе сквозила улыбка. - Тебе пока нечего ей сказать. Идем же.

  И дверь родительской спальни знакомо скрипнула, затворяясь.

  

  ***

  Кайзерин увидела юного фон Бюлова случайно - и совершенно внезапно. Миттельмайер собирался ей доложить, но не успел. Алек фон Лоэнграмм привел друга полюбоваться дворцовым парком на второй же день пребывания Петера в столице Империи.

  В парк мог зайти кто угодно: в выходные дни он был открыт для посетителей с десяти утра до восьми вечера - за символическую плату, - а была суббота. Так что вообще-то Петер фон Бюлов вполне мог бы оказаться на усыпанных цветным песком дорожках и самостоятельно.

  А что Хильдегарде фон Лоэнграмм выглянула в окно рабочего кабинета именно в ту минуту, когда под этим окном появился ее сын в сопровождении... вот этого... - наверное, это судьба.

  Кайзерин всего на пятнадцать минут оторвалась от бумаг, доставленных с утра, подошла к окну с чашкой кофе в руках - и едва не выронила чашку. Кофе обжег пальцы. Хорошо - на ковер не пролилось, только на блюдце. И хорошо - заметить было некому. Вопиющее проявление невыдержанности.

  Переведя дух и с преувеличенной осторожностью поставив чашку с блюдцем на письменный стол, императрица Новой Галактической империи нажала клавишу комма.

  - Слушаю, ваше величество, - деловито отозвалась Анеле Линнер, как всегда невозможно аккуратная, внимательная и исполнительная.

  - Хочу уточнить мое расписание, - сказала кайзерин. - Насколько я помню, в четыре двадцать у меня назначена встреча с директорами столичных театров, нельзя ли ее перенести?

  - Можно, конечно, - отвечала госпожа Линнер, - но ее и так уже дважды переносили из-за заседания комитета обороны и...

  - Поняла, - Хильдегарде жестом остановила поток слов. - А следующую?

  - Вы хотите освободить вечер? - прямо спросила Линнер. - Я посоветовала бы вам перенести интервью в шесть и отменить встречу с господином Оффенрейтером. Журналисты переживут, а Оффенрейтера полезно немного помариновать.

  Вот за это императрица и ценила свою секретаршу. Когда она выбрала из десятка предложенных кандидатур коренную уроженку Феззана, члены государственного совета в великом сомнении кривили физиономии: привычка не доверять лицам, происходящим не из Рейха, сидела прочно, то и дело напоминая о себе. Тогда Хильдегарде сказала:

  - Это и политический жест тоже, господа. Мы теперь единое государство, полезно лишний раз продемонстрировать нашим подданным, что все они для нас одинаково ценны.

  На самом же деле на бывшую главу секретариата флот-адмирала Лоэнграмма произвело впечатление резюме мисс... фройляйн? ну, короче, Анеле.

  С тех пор минуло восемь с половиной лет, и ни разу за эти годы у кайзерин не возникло повода для недовольства.

  А госпожа Линнер с полувзгляда увидела в самодержице коллегу - и повела себя соответственно, хотя и с поправкой на монархические заморочки. Она отлично осознавала, что ее начальство знает ее работу изнутри и при случае самостоятельно справится ничуть не хуже. Честно говоря, ее величество и обошлась бы без секретаря, да день не резиновый, хотя память кайзерин, кажется, границ не имеет.

  За годы сотрудничества они давным-давно научились понимать друг друга с полуслова, притом ни разу не выйдя за рамки вежливой деловитости. Никакой дружбы между ними не было - и хорошо, - и все же, разговаривая со своей помощницей, императрица ощущала себя не монархиней беспрецедентного вселенского государства, а фройляйн Мариендорф. Просто майн кайзер... Райнхард... поручил мне эту работу, и мой долг исполнить ее как можно лучше.

  Словом, женщины прекрасно сработались.

  - Благодарю, - сказала Хильда своей помощнице, - так и сделаем. Вычеркните из сегодняшнего списка интервью и магната. В шесть я поеду домой.

  Следующий звонок был частным и никого не касался.

  Алек охотно согласился привести своего гостя в шесть сорок на чаепитие.

  

  ***

  Слава всем богам, он все-таки совсем другой. Не так бледен. Глаза... настоящие, теплые, карие. В волосах, разумеется, никакой седины. Здоровая, свежая, не омраченная бедами юность.

  И главное - мимика, конечно.

  Но в первую минуту, когда он весь подобрался от осознания важности момента... меня знакомят с высшим лицом в государстве, выше и не бывает... настороженный, затаившийся в ожидании...

  Кайзерин вошла в гостиную - почти простая, почти домашняя, почти обыкновенная, - улыбнулась тепло и сказала:

  - Здравствуйте, это вы друг моего сына?

  Никто никогда не узнает и не увидит, чего это стоило ей - и какая слабость охватила ее в следующую секунду от облегчения, потому что мальчик смутился, покраснел, затеребил пуговицу на синем мундирчике, и робко улыбнулся, вежливо кланяясь.

  Кайзерин невольно вспомнила ту улыбку - и остереглась приглашать гостя к столу жестом. Боялась, что задрожат пальцы.

  - Садитесь же, - произнесла она приветливо, - будем пить чай.

  И аккуратно положила руки на стол, сложив их в замок.

  Гость вроде бы ничего не понял, а вот Алек, кажется, заметил. Правая бровь приподнялась. Но промолчал. Умница.

  - Мам, можно я сам чай разолью?

  Больше чем умница. Просто клад.

  - Конечно, дорогой. Мне - места на сливки оставь, пожалуйста. А вам, Петер? вас ведь зовут Петер?

  Нет. Не похож. Тот просто не умел так энергично кивать, а потом заливаться краской, сообразив, что воспитанные юноши так себя не ведут. У того - когда он хотел - были прекрасные манеры, или же оскорбительные, когда он хотел именно этого - но непосредственности не было ни на грош.

  - Расскажите о себе немного, Петер. Если можно. Алек так много всего хотел сообщить сразу, что я совсем запуталась.

  Слегка поклонился, снова напомнив того. Военное училище, видимо... один и тот же выверенный угол наклона головы. Проклятые традиции... но именно за такие мелочи и держатся крепче всего, пока оставляешь им эти ритуальные пляски, они готовы съесть даже налоговую реформу.

  - Не знаю, с чего начать, - сказал Петер фон Бюлов и улыбнулся снова.

  Тень того истончилась, но не развеялась. Улыбаться так - тот не мог. Но голос... У мальчика уже прорезались знакомые завораживающие бархатные нотки. Но нет прежнего холодного фона...

  Прежнего? Возьми себя в руки, Хильдегарде фон Мариендорф!.. и не забывай, что ты фон Лоэнграмм.

  - Ну, для начала вы можете рассказать, откуда вы. Я никогда не бывала в вашем районе галактики. Алек говорил - система Скульд?

  - Да, это в квадранте HR-071, если от Одина, - охотно ответил мальчик. - И неделя пути от столицы. Климат у нас на Гибере мягкий, но более влажный, чем здесь. Дожди все время, растительность буйная, дай ей волю - все заполонит. Главные папины расходы всегда - на гербициды и мелиорацию.

  - А ваш папа владеет планетой?

  - Нет, что вы, ваше величество. Он лишь один из многих. На планете триста двадцать четыре имения, и наше по размерам в четвертом десятке. Не маленькое, но и не самое крупное. Мы не аристократия, мадам, хоть наш род и давний, но небогатый, и никогда богатым не был. И не знаменитый. Отец вышел в отставку еще при старой династии в чине майора - по слабости здоровья. Титула у нас нет, и папа не заработал.

  Как же все-таки он чудесно улыбается. Совсем, совсем иначе.

  Ну да, иначе, - и что же ты пытаешься разглядеть в уголке его губ?

  - Вы уже окончили школу?

  - Да, ваше величество. Я мог бы пойти в последние классы, но выбрал навигационное училище. Мне кажется, от него больше проку, чем от школы.

  - А ваши братья или сестры младше вас?

  Нет. Вот теперь совершенно не похож. Другое лицо.

  - У меня нет братьев и сестер, мадам. Я единственный и поздний ребенок - и, честно говоря, ужасно избалованный.

  Выражение лукавства на этом лице настолько непредставимо, что хочется его стереть... но это не он. Этот юнец все-таки не имеет к нему никакого отношения.

  Но такого сходства просто не бывает - не должно быть. Если только...

  Сколько ему лет? шестнадцать?

  Отец вышел в отставку при старой династии? А кто у нас мать?

  - Мам, - сказал Алек, - можно я еще торта отрежу?

  - Конечно, милый, и не забудь о нашем госте. Петер, хотите еще торта?

  Снова энергичный кивок.

  - Спасибо, ваше величество, с удовольствием.

  Хорошо, что я не спросила о матери, так и до форменного допроса докатиться недолго.

  - Чур, мне с шоколадкой, - быстро сказал Алек.

  - Идет, а мне тогда с клубничиной.

  - Хитрый, я тоже с клубничиной хотел.

  - Ты же сам сказал - с шоколадкой. Либо то, либо другое!

  - Ладно, давай шоколадку напополам, а ты мне пол-ягоды отпилишь.

  - Давай. Пили свою шоколадку.

  Нет, это невыносимо. Он другой - и тот же самый. Будто в глазах двоится и не совмещается никак. Голова заболела.

  Все, что я хотела бы о нем знать, я узнаю сама - и, разумеется, не у него.

  Теперь бы выпроводить его восвояси, этого юношу, которого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда, и подумать спокойно... Как же ломит виски.

  Как я устала, папа. Как мне тебя не хватает.

  Вот уже два года меня никто не называет Хильдой.

  И десять лет никто не говорит мне "фройляйн".

  Пусто и холодно.

  - Мам, - Алек ерзает на стуле, - мы торт уже съели, можно, мы пойдем? я еще к Феликсу хотел...

  И ведь не понимает, но чувствует. Откуда у него такая интуиция, у его отца чуткости не было и с ноготь, да и я в этом не слишком сильна. Наверное, это от тебя, папа. Спасибо.

  Сделать вид, что слегка огорчена.

  - Конечно, молодые люди, идите. Передайте привет Феликсу, и его родителям тоже, конечно.

  Встали, вежливо поклонились, чинно дошли до дверей - и топот по коридору. Вприпрыжку. Что десять лет, что шестнадцать - дети.

  Все боги, какие ни есть, сделайте так, чтобы перестала болеть голова.

  Клавиша комма. Гудок. Внимательная и деловитая Анеле, будто я застала ее не дома, а в собственной приемной.

  - Да, ваше величество?

  - Вызовите завтра утром господина Кесслера. В десять... нет, лучше в девять.

  - Слушаюсь, ваше величество.

  - Спасибо, госпожа Линнер. Всего доброго, отдыхайте.

  - Спасибо, ваше величество. До завтра.

  Вот он и задаст все вопросы, и принесет мне все ответы.

  ...Того человека я опасалась и не любила. Но как забудешь - что мне он улыбался?

  Мне - а больше никому.

  ...Придется все-таки выпить таблетку. Чтобы думать, нужна голова.

  

  ***

  - Ваше величество, позвольте сказать прямо.

  - Конечно, господин Кесслер.

  - Вряд ли вы вызвали меня, чтобы задать все эти важные, но, в сущности, штатные вопросы. Они могли подождать до планового отчета.

  Кайзерин отвела взгляд. Зря она все это затеяла...

  - Что вас беспокоит, ваше величество?

  На прямой вопрос придется отвечать прямо.

  - Меня беспокоит частное дело, и я хотела бы навести кое-какие справки, но...

  Кесслер моментально уловил суть.

  - Но - неофициально и тихо.

  - Да. Официальной причины для расследования нет. И в то же время меня не оставляет предчувствие, что это может оказаться важным. Понимаете...

  Кесслер выслушал внимательно, подумал мгновение и вынес вердикт:

  - Частный детектив.

  Помолчал и добавил:

  - Я найду подходящих.

  

  ***

  Частная феззанская контора "Berny&Рhill" получила заказ по электронной почте - описание дела в общих чертах, никаких деталей, если вы возьметесь за работу, подробности доставят дополнительным пакетом. Детективы ответили согласием, и пакет был доставлен на резервный адрес, до востребования. Пухлый конверт с фотографиями, не очень четкой записью с видеокамеры наблюдения - и банковская карточка на предъявителя. Сопроводительное письмо сообщало, что это аванс, и если результаты изысканий будут представлены не позднее чем через четыре дня, детективы получат еще три раза по столько.

  - А сколько там, Фил? - спросил глава агентства, хромой отставник Берни.

  - Пять тысяч, - донеслось из-за монитора, над которым торчала только растрепанная светлая макушка. - Но с карточкой все чисто, с нами играют честно. А если еще три раза по пять... Неплохо выходит, Берни.

  - Угу... - пробормотал тот. - Всего двадцать, да оперативные расходы, да половина твоя, да еще алименты Минне... и смотреть будет не на что. Тоже мне гонорар.

  - Так что ж ты брался-то? - фыркнули из-за монитора. - Подумаешь, работа. Пару дней поплаваем в сети. Выезжать на место не нужно - все равно не доедем, не успеем. Перестрелок не предвидится. Расходы они оплатят, это оговорено, сначала читай как следует, а потом уже ругайся. И кто тебе виноват, что ты ушел от Минны?

  Берни высказался себе под нос неразборчиво, но энергично.

  - И выбирай выражения, я все-таки дама.

  - Ты? дама? - Берни даже повернулся вместе с креслом, отчего оно противно взвизгнуло. - Ты наказание на мою голову и шило в моей заднице. Женщина - это... это тепло, и мягко, и вкусный обед каждый день, и свежая рубашка каждое утро... И...

  - Ага, и развод через четыре года, и алименты на детей, и вечное нытье о несложившейся жизни. Ты посмотри, до чего тебя довела мягкая и теплая, Бернхард фон Шнайдер. Я же тебя помню совсем другим.

  - Что ты можешь помнить, - угрюмо ответил Берни, неуклюже вставая с кресла. Он привычно оберегал хромую ногу.

  - Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я помню. И мне совсем не нравится то, что я вижу сейчас. И раз уж ты встал - кофе мне налей, будь добр.

  - А сама?

  - А сама я уже ищу информацию по нашему заказу. - Бешеный стрекот клавиш, писк поисковой системы, кваканье автоматического переводчика, одиночный выстрел... тьфу, щелчок - это ей надоело, как переводчик бубнит, и она его выключила. Зачем он ей, когда она свободно говорит на обоих государственных языках и на четырех диалектах?

  Берни снял с верхней полки стеллажа банку растворимого кофе. Опять осталось меньше трети. Фил живет на кофе и шоколаде, а остальную энергию, кажется, из воздуха берет. Знали бы родители...

  - Держи свой кофе, малолетняя наркоманка, - проворчал он, ставя объемистую кружку возле острого локтя, обтянутого вязаным рукавом. - Не смахни кружку.

  Не отводя глаз от монитора и не снимая пальцев с клавиатуры, детектив Фил Кейси откинулась чуть назад, прислонилась плечом к его бедру, потерлась затылком о ткань.

  - Спасибо, начальник.

  Берни отодвинулся, небрежно потрепал стриженую макушку.

  - Много себе позволяете, рядовой.

  - Я штатская, Берни, не забывай. Когда уже ты себе позволишь что-нибудь? чтоб твоей Минне пусто было.

  - Фил, я сто раз просил...

  - Ладно, молчу. Все, отойди, не мешай, ты меня отвлекаешь.

  Клавиши застрекотали снова.

  Берни вернулся в свое кресло и разложил перед собой фотографии.

  Еще бы это дело не было секретным...

  

  ***

  ...Молодая поросль на обломках старого Рейха. Люди нового мира. Вот этот мальчик... какая разница, чей он сын? он гражданин Галактической империи Лоэнграммов. Его воспитывали в старых традициях, а они незаметно сменились новыми. Как миллионы детей по всей галактике - что на наших прежних землях, что на прежних землях Альянса, - они начали жить в одном мире, а продолжают - совсем в другом. Как Фил... лучшая выпускница информационного факультета Хайнессенского университета, прошедшая шестилетний курс в четыре года. Вундеркинд. Родители до сих пор трясут головами, не в силах осознать, почему ее понесло на Феззан заниматься частными расследованиями. Такие блестящие перспективы открывались в Баалатской автономии, - учитывая диплом с отличием и громкую фамилию. Которую она немедленно сменила на самую обыкновенную, лишь бы никто не связывал ее с ее знаменитым отцом. Фил Кейси, ха...

  Если бы не Фил, и агентства-то никакого бы не было: это была ее идея. Однажды она разыскала Бернхарда в сети, в два счета раскрутила на подробности его не слишком радостной биографии и вмешалась в его жизнь, уцепившись за два года службы в полицейском управлении на Фрейе. Он не знал, куда девать себя после развода, больше всего хотелось уехать куда-нибудь подальше от Минны, но при одной мысли, что это означало и разлуку с детьми... Глупости, - сказала Фил, - галактика - очень маленькая территория. Ты и с другой планеты при желании долетишь, чтобы повидаться с ними. Тебе надо изменить все коренным образом. А мне нужно оторваться от родителей. И нам обоим полезно повариться в самой середине этого котла. Привет, Берни, встретимся на Феззане.

  Он летел на Феззан и недоумевал: как его угораздило согласиться. Надо же, не думал, что все еще способен на авантюры. Ну, взгляну, какой стала эта смешная девочка с хвостиками - он едва ее помнил - и полечу обратно, к Вилли и Гансу.

  Взглянул. Дальше его подхватило вихрем, и опомнился он, уже держа в руках лицензию на частную детективную деятельность, под вывеской "Berny&Phill", привинченной к дверям арендованного офиса. Рядом Фил, у которой, оказывается, давным-давно не было никаких хвостиков, командовала рабочими, таскавшими мебель.

  Ладно, подумал он, через пару месяцев прогорим, и я вернусь на Фрейю, а она - на Хайнессен.

  Прошло полтора года, а они не только не прогорели - даже обрели репутацию... вон какие заказы получаем.

  Если я что-то понимаю в этой жизни, мы работаем как минимум на госсовет, а то и лично на кайзерин.

  Он покосился в сторону стрекота клавиш.

  Мы неплохо устроились, но если так будет продолжаться, придется сворачивать лавочку. Не потому, что лавочка плоха. Просто - только слепой не увидит, чего добивается эта девочка от меня. Однажды я могу не выдержать и ответить... а это будет совершенно неправильно и даже, наверное, безнравственно. Хромой отставник, разведенный муж, старше ее на пятнадцать лет. Или даже на семнадцать. Нет-нет, Фил, и не думай даже.

  Хватит того, что я сам иногда... Хель. Делом займись, Берни, глава детективного агентства, нечего заглядываться на юное создание, даже если создание то и дело смотрит на тебя такими глазами, что спине жарко.

  Вздохнул и хлопнул по клавиатуре своего комма. Завещание не лежит в открытом доступе, на него нужно напускать Фил, но экономические отчеты с Гибера доступны любому желающему. Поглядим, что можно извлечь из этих скучных цифр.

  

  ***

  Несколько дней водили гостя по официальным достопримечательностям. Заморочили голову Генриху, так что он потерял мальчишек из виду, и с удовольствием проехались общественным транспортом до парка развлечений. Катались на колесе обозрения, налопались мороженого на неделю вперед... впрочем, это только сейчас так кажется, а через часок можно и повторить. В тире постреляли. Все-таки Петер здорово был старше - поэтому не так обидно, что он стрелял лучше всех. Взяли напрокат роликовую доску, одну на троих, гоняли на ней по дорожке вокруг пруда.

  Отлично развлеклись, только вот потом Петер нечаянно налетел на какую-то девчонку, она аж упала. И тут очень быстро стало скучно - потому что, как воспитанный юноша, он кинулся ее поднимать, и помогать отряхивать подол, и прикладывать носовой платок к поцарапанной коленке, а потом покупать ей мороженое, чтобы она не обижалась, а потом... Алек с Феликсом закладывали виражи на прокатном скейте и поглядывали в ту сторону, а Петер все болтал с этой... ну сколько можно? Наконец Алеку это дело надоело, и он попросту подошел, дернул друга за рукав и сказал:

  - Пора уже, пойдем.

  И пошли - после того, как Петер еще минут этак десять все прощался и кланялся.

  Однозначно, от девчонок одни проблемы.

  Ну ничего, зато когда его удалось наконец увести из парка, поймали такси и покатили не куда-нибудь, - в космопорт, до самой "Брунгильды". Прославленный крейсер стоял на приколе возле навигационной башни, по нему водили экскурсии, но Алека фон Лоэнграмма пропустили так. Ни у кого язык не повернулся - потребовать от мальчишки, чтобы он купил билет на флагман своего отца. Ну и - этот же не будет обрывать кисти с портьер на память. Это же его наследство, хоть и служит временно развлечением для гостей столицы.

  Тем более что Алек нарочно время подгадал, когда посетителей не бывает - чтобы без лишней неловкости.

  Бродили по пышным каютам и устланным коврами коридорам. Спустились на служебные ярусы, где уже, конечно, никакого золота и бархата, только сталь и пластик. Показали Петеру место, где борт вскрывала команда нападающих - в том самом последнем бою. Заплата была наложена мастерски, если не знать, где была дыра, ни за что не догадаешься.

  Алек и Феликс знали, конечно.

  На корабле почти никого не было - кроме нескольких сторожей, бывших военных. На одного из них наткнулись, поднимаясь на мостик, к большим обзорным экранам. Сторож издал невнятный звук, вытянулся в струнку, вскинул руку в салюте. Мальчишки весело козырнули в ответ и зашагали дальше. За их спиной странно хлюпнуло. Оглянулись - сторож смотрел на них круглыми глазами.

  - В чем дело? - поинтересовался Алек. - Разве туда нельзя?

  - М... можно, - ответил ветеран. - Просто... я служил здесь в последние годы войны. Вы напомнили мне... Извините, молодые люди.

  Феликс пихнул Алека в бок.

  - Явление призрака кайзера на борту "Брунгильды", - сказал он театральным шепотом.

  - Да ну тебя, - фыркнул Алек. - Мал я еще сторожей пугать.

  Но приосанился, откинул назад воображаемый плащ, тряхнул воображаемой гривой - прямо как в том фильме о завоевании галактики.

  - Если б только кайзера, - пробормотал сторож себе под нос.

  Он думал, что его не услышали - однако он ошибался.

  

  ***

  Возле дома Миттельмайеров уже нервно топтался шофер, присланный за Алеком.

  - Вот же, - хлопнул себя по лбу юный Лоэнграмм, - совсем забыл, мама просила не задерживаться сегодня... уже сколько?

  - Половина восьмого, - ответил Феликс.

  - Оййй... я побежал, парни. - И Алек рванул к машине.

  Феликс и Петер посмотрели вслед умчавшемуся автомобилю, потом взглянули друг на друга.

  - Ты слышал, что сказал сторож, - Феликс не спрашивал.

  - Да, - кивнул Петер. - И кого же напомнили ему мы с тобой?

  - Я, - уточнил Феликс. - Я же приемный сын, и здорово смахиваю на родного отца. А он был заметной фигурой. Ты не знал?

  - Откуда же, - пожал плечами Петер. - Но что ты не похож на родителей - это я заметил, конечно. А кто твой настоящий отец?

  - Папин лучший друг, адмирал Ройенталь.

  - Ух ты, - сказал Петер. - В учебниках был портрет, само собой, но я как-то не связал. Выходит, ты и Миттельмайер, и Ройенталь одновременно. Круто.

  - Еще как круто, - засмеялся Феликс. - Иногда очень мешает жить. Надо не опозорить сразу двух отцов. И одному-то поди научись соответствовать... а когда их двое, и оба - ого-го?

  - Да уж, - сказал Петер фон Бюлов. - Сочувствую. Мне-то куда проще.

  Знал бы ты, - подумал маршал Миттельмайер, задумчиво глядевший в окно из-за тюлевой занавески - и отошел вглубь комнаты, чтобы не подслушать нечаянно чего-нибудь еще.

  Хорошо, что они с Эвой нашли в себе силы рассказать сыну правду. Сомневались, колебались, тянули... но действительно - Феликс с каждым годом все больше походил на Оскара, а такое лучше узнать от своих, чем от чужих, да с комментариями, догадками и насмешками.

  Представил, что будет, когда поймет про себя Петер. Вздрогнул.

  Может, это все-таки игра природы и случайное сходство... но что-то слабо верится. И кайзерин сразу насторожилась - и начала действовать.

  Допустим, мы узнаем точно: да или нет. И что мы будем с этим делать? В сущности, это же нас не касается. Это касается только мальчика и его родных...

  Временами этот мир вызывает бессильную злость - хочется дать кому-нибудь в челюсть... а некому.

  Премьер-министр стукнул кулаком в косяк и двинулся в сторону кабинета. В ящике стола, кажется, еще кое-что осталось - в той бутылке.

  

  ***

  Конечно, Фил выковырнула завещание из запароленного архива. Но и цифры открытых отчетов по Гиберу не оказались лишними. Потому что в завещании не упоминались никакие фон Бюловы. Там вообще никто не упоминался, кроме дворецкого: "Герру Рабенарду, моему дворецкому, в знак признательности за долгие годы беспорочной службы, пожизненные выплаты в размере..." Состояние полностью было преобразовано в фонд поддержки инноваций, в том числе медицинских, особняк тоже отошел к фонду - для представительских целей. Только после долгих раскопок удалось выяснить, что среди программ, осуществлявшихся фондом, была и программа поддержки сельского хозяйства на аграрных планетах - и Гибер попал в список нуждающихся в помощи одним из первых, а имение фон Бюлова - в перечень спонсируемых угодий Гибера.

  И все.

  Покойный поддержал семью фон Бюлов, причем существенно, но сделал это так, что не погляди мы в нужную сторону - в жизни бы не заметили.

  Это могло ничего не значить, и это могло значить очень много - но с этой стороны никаких других зацепок не было.

  Пустая, в сущности, карта.

  Тогда Фил пощупала других фигурантов - и кое-что обнаружила. Не след, а намек на след. За настоящими следами надо было бы лететь на Один и на Гибер, но этого мы, конечно, не могли себе позволить. Осталось только внести в отчет: найдены упоминания о существовавшей переписке, полностью прекратившейся в конце 489 года по старому рейхскалендарю. Таким образом, можно было с уверенностью утверждать лишь, что объекты были знакомы между собой.

  - ОК, - сказала Фил. - Пойду прогуляюсь. - И исчезла на полдня.

  Когда она вернулась, Берни мрачно сидел перед экраном комма, сотый раз перечитывая отчет. Полстраницы, и добавить, в сущности, нечего.

  - Эй, я пришла, - окликнула напарника детектив Кейси.

  - Где тебя носило? - хмуро спросил тот, не оборачиваясь.

  - Решила собрать немного оперативной информации. Познакомилась с объектом.

  - Ну и как объект?

  - Очень милый парнишка. Проболтали с ним добрый час. Его младшие друзья обиделись на меня, по-моему. Я произвела на него впечатление. - Довольный смешок.

  Берни подумал и все-таки отвернулся от экрана.

  Ничего себе. Платьице с пышной юбкой, полосатые гольфы и сандалии с шнуровкой... или сапожки из ремешков? Хель его знает, как это называется, но нынче модно, половина девчонок в столице в этом ходит. Пестро, но симпатично. После вечных штанов и свитеров - так и вовсе сногсшибательно.

  - Хм, - сказал Берни. - Смотришься.

  - Правда? - просияла Фил.

  - Угу. А узнать-то что-нибудь удалось?

  - Ну, не могла же я при первом же знакомстве сразу спросить: а что вы можете сказать об отношениях вашей матушки с господином военным министром? Мы договорились в четверг прогуляться по городу.

  - Эй, Фил, - Берни постучал по лбу пальцем, - в четверг уже поздно. Срок истекает завтра.

  - Ну и что, - и крутанулась легкомысленно, - я просто так с ним погуляю. Он мне нравится.

  

  ***

  Феликс Миттельмайер никак не мог уснуть - потому что его осенило. Внезапно всплыл в памяти тот разговор родителей... наложился на сегодняшний разговор с Петером... Феликс сел в кровати, прислушался к ровному сопению старшего товарища. Разбудить? Нет, пока не стоит. Лег снова, ворочался с боку на бок. Потом вскочил, пошарил по полу в поисках тапок, не нашел. Пошел босиком. Ковер щекотал подошвы. Дверь скрипнула, но Петер не проснулся. А в коридоре доски холодные, но потом снова ковер. И можно зажечь свет - тут-то никого не разбудишь.

  Ступеньки потрескивали и тихо взвизгивали под ногами. А на кухне зябко как-то, и пол из плитки, ойй... Полез в холодильник. Ага, кусок пирога есть, и сок в пакете. Отлично.

  Сел за кухонный стол, поджал ноги, чтобы не мерзли на полу. Откусил пирога. Мясная начинка, ммммм... хлебнул сока прямо из пакета.

  Чуть не подавился, когда внезапно открылась дверь.

  - Чего это ты - оголодал среди ночи? - спросил герр Миттельмайер, входя.

  Феликс кивнул, не в силах ответить - сначала надо было прожевать и проглотить.

  - И босиком, - неодобрительно покачал головой отец. - Смотри, уже посинел весь. Погоди-ка... - скинул с плеч махровый халат: - ну-ка, надевай.

  Феликс наконец заглотил пирог.

  - Я же в нем утону, пап.

  - Зато согреешься. Дай ноги-то заверну... Хм, пирог? А давай-ка, что ли, чайник поставим...

  - Давай, - обрадовался сын.

  Пока чайник закипал, просто сидели рядом, жевали пирог. Потом папа налил горячего в две кружки, и сахару насыпали каждый сколько хотел - Феликс хотел четыре ложки, но, подумав, и пятую добавил.

  Стало совсем тепло.

  - Пап, - решился Феликс, - я тебе что-то сказать хотел. Вернее, спросить.

  - Ммм? - отозвался герр Миттельмайер из кружки с чаем.

  - Пап... только честно, ага?

  - Честно, - кивнул отец. - Обещаю. Или честно - или никак.

  - На кого похож Петер?

  И герр Миттельмайер подавился своим чаем.

  - Пааап... - протянул Феликс.

  - Извини, - отец прокашлялся. - На этот вопрос - "или никак". Не могу.

  - Почему?

  - На этот вопрос мог бы ответить сам Петер. А я - только с его согласия. Беда в том, что сам он, похоже, не знает, что на кого-то похож. Поэтому придется мне не отвечать ничего.

  Феликс кивнул.

  - Понимаю. - Засунул в рот остаток пирога, с удовольствием запил сладким чаем. - А если я вдруг сам пойму - ты мне скажешь, угадал я или нет?

  - Конечно.

  - Договорились, - сказал Феликс и протянул отцу руку.

  Торжественно скрепили договор рукопожатием.

  - Ну, пойдем, я тебя до спальни провожу, - сказал герр Миттельмайер.

  На сытый желудок заснулось хорошо и крепко.

  

  ***

  В четверг Петер ушел один. Еще вчера предупредил: простите, парни, договорился я тут... ну, с той девушкой. Вряд ли вы захотите идти со мной, правда?

  Еще бы.

  Эх, без девчонок точно было бы гораздо лучше, но Петер же почти взрослый. Как не понять. Бывает.

  - Иди уж, - проворчал Феликс.

  - Смотри не влюбись, - напутствовал Алек. - От этого ужасно глупеют.

  - Постараюсь, - засмеялся Петер.

  И наутро убежал сразу после завтрака - только его и видели.

  

  ***

  Фил появилась ровно в два, завертела головой, увидела - и зашагала к лавочке, с которой уже вскочил и устремился к ней навстречу этот милый парнишка, которого бы расспросить... но она, пожалуй, не будет. Незачем.

  Отчет отправлен нынче ночью. По существу дела в нем ничего нового не появилось... хотя Фил старалась. Вчера она добралась по видеосвязи до баронессы фон Вестфален, прикинувшись корреспондентом феззанского дамского журнала "Я сама". Журнал действительно существовал, и взятое интервью Фил уже туда предложила, и они даже проявили интерес. Если удастся еще и на этом подзаработать - совсем выйдет здорово.

  Разумеется, баронессу нельзя было спрашивать о Петере - но можно было расспросить о последних годах старого Рейха. Вы ведь держали салон, не правда ли? Я слыхала, к вам захаживали люди, позже ставшие первыми лицами государства. Будущий кайзер, его друзья и сослуживцы... Баронесса охотно поделилась воспоминаниями о славном прошлом - и произнесла между делом имена, которые Фил так надеялась услышать.

  И все равно отчет пришлось начинать с честного, но малоприятного признания. "Никаких прямых сведений по интересующему вас вопросу найти не удалось. Если вы продлите сроки и оплатите командировку в Старые Земли, может быть, удастся уточнить некоторые пункты".

  И дальше следовал перечень косвенных данных, намеков и указаний. Картина стройная... с доказательствами беда. Ну что смогли, то и сделали. Тем более - сроки ограничены.

  Интересно, заплатят ли всю сумму - или сбросят "за неполноту данных".

  - Привет, Петер, - сказала Фил.

  - Привет, Лисси, - ответил Петер.

  Ну да, она же соблюдала конспирацию и наскоро изобрела еще одну производную от своего второго имени. Чуть не забыла...

  

  ***

  Сперва гуляли в парке развлечений, покатались на электромобильчиках, на "шаттле пришельцев" и на "феззанских горках". На спуске с самой крутой горки Фил непроизвольно схватила Петера за руку - и не отпустила, когда спуск сменился подъемом. Так и вышли за ограду аттракциона, держась за руки. Потом заметили - смутились оба, и пальцы сразу разжались, конечно.

  Больше не хотелось ни на чем кататься, пошли бродить по городу. Разговаривали о пустяках. Надо же, она все время забывает, насколько он младше. Приходится себе напоминать.

  Потом мысленно махнула рукой и напоминать перестала.

  Когда тени удлинились - потому что солнце уже низко висело над горизонтом - завернули в первое попавшееся кафе. Там играл джаз-бэнд, и на пятачке между столиками танцевали несколько пар.

  Переглянулись - и тоже пошли танцевать.

  Расстались уже под первыми звездами. Не так-то просто оказалось добиться, чтобы Петер не провожал ее до дому - ему ни к чему было видеть вывеску детективного агентства.

  Усаживая ее в такси, юный фон Бюлов наклонился - и она не удержалась, быстро обняла его за шею и чмокнула в кончик носа.

  - Пока, - сказала Фил.

  - Пока, - ответил Петер. - Мы ведь еще увидимся, правда?

  И ее будто за язык кто дернул.

  - Пойдем завтра еще танцевать?

  - Туда же? - спросил он.

  - Да хоть и туда же... Встретимся у памятника? У того, ну, где тетка со сковородкой?

  Петер засмеялся: "тетка со сковородкой" была валькирией со щитом.

  - В четыре, - добавила Фил.

  - Идет, - кивнул Петер.

  

  ***

  - Эй, Фил, - сказал Берни, наблюдая, как она крутится перед зеркалом, - ты не слишком ли увлеклась?

  - А? - рассеянно спросила детектив Кейси. - Посмотри, какая блузка лучше - эта или та?

  Хель, она же девчонка совсем. Двадцать лет... нет, уже двадцать два, да все равно. Маленькая еще. Этот пацан ей куда больше подходит... хотя он и вовсе младенец, честно говоря.

  - Не кружи ребенку голову, ему же всего шестнадцать.

  - Осенью будет семнадцать, - сказала Фил.

  - И что - это тебя оправдывает?

  - Какие мне нужны оправдания? - удивилась Фил. - Он мне нравится, и мы с ним идем танцевать.

  Да, Берни, с тобой потанцевать не сходишь. Куда тебе с твоей ногой. Но, честно говоря, даже если бы не хромота - он бы, наверное, не пошел. Потому что все время помнит о разнице в возрасте и жизненном опыте.

  - До вечера, - бросила Фил и устремилась к двери, на ходу подхватывая смешную сумочку размером с бумажник. Раньше у нее таких штуковин не водилось.

  - Эй... - сказал Берни в захлопнувшуюся дверь.

  В животе противно ныло, и очень хотелось выпить.

  "Это не ревность, - сказал себе Бернхардт фон Шнайдер. - Это блажь." Ну и Минна еще испортила настроение... Сообщила, что переменила мальчишкам фамилию - на свою девичью. Вообще-то это правильно, старик Меркатц достоин. Но могла бы и спросить, а не ставить перед фактом.

  За этой мыслью потянулась следующая - привычная и ненавистная. Бернхард фон Шнайдер изо всех сил старался об этом не думать, но не всегда получалось.

  Любил ли я Минну - или пытался заполнить пустоту, оставшуюся в душе после гибели ее отца? А если перевести на совсем уж простые слова: не подлец ли я?

  Он подозревал - что подлец.

  Все, не могу больше.

  Встал и налил себе виски. Полный стакан.

  

  ***

  - Ты все-таки влюбился, - констатировал Алек. - А я тебя предупреждал.

  - С чего ты взял, - проворчал Петер.

  - Да мы тебя который день вообще не видим, - сказал Феликс. - Завязывал бы ты с этой девчонкой, правда. О чем с ней можно разговаривать... Поедем лучше завтра за город? Я договорюсь, Генрих нас отвезет в горы, а потом заберет через пару дней. Палатку возьмем, удочки... а?

  - За город? - задумчиво переспросил Петер. - Звучит здорово. Только не завтра. Завтря я занят.

  - Опять твоя... - скривился Алек. - "Ах, Лисси, ты сегодня прелестна", да? Тьфу на тебя, Петер фон Бюлов, смотреть же смешно.

  - Обязательно поедем за город с палаткой, - сказал Петер. - На той неделе, идет?

  - Ладно, - вздохнул Феликс, - на той - так на той.

  Когда Петер ушел, Алек произнес с досадой:

  - Небось на той неделе скажет - отложим... Феликс, мы что, тоже будем такими чокнутыми, когда вырастем?

  - Не знаю, - пожал плечами Феликс. - По крайней мере я - не собираюсь.

  - И я, - кивнул Алек.

  Отправились гулять вдвоем. Немножко грустно было без Петера. Ну что же делать.

  

  ***

  Ходили танцевать чуть не каждый вечер, иногда просто гуляли. Пару раз завернули в музеи. Прятались от дождя в галерее современного искусства, заодно посмотрели на странных жестяных уродцев авторства некоего Антониди. А в музее музыкальных инструментов, за старинной арфой в расшитом бисером чехле, Петер прижал Фил к шершавой стенке и поцеловал. Голова закружилась.

  Потом еще целовались.

  А в музей восковых фигур Петер отказался заходить наотрез.

  - Ну их, - сказал он и даже побледнел. - Как на покойников смотреть.

  - И ничего они не похожи на покойников, - запротестовала Фил, - наоборот, почти как живые.

  - Не пойду, - Петер помотал головой. - Хочешь - иди одна, я подожду.

  Конечно, она не пошла. А забавно было бы поглядеть на него - в том зале, где стоит в сером плаще восковая кукла военного министра.

  Впрочем, может и к лучшему, что не получилось.

  

  ***

  В воскресенье она уже шнуровала свои любимые сандалии, когда Берни окликнул ее от комма:

  - Пока ты не умчалась к своему... эээ... объекту, глянь-ка сюда.

  Фил подошла, нагнулась к экрану через его плечо. У Берни аж дух перехватило, а она не заметила.

  - Сюда смотри, - сказал он. - Видишь?

  - Упс, - сказала Фил. - Пусти-ка...

  Берни выбрался из кресла и уступил ей место. Наклонился. Коснулся щекой ее волос.

  - Да погоди, - отмахнулась детектив Кейси.

  Застрекотали клавиши.

  - Методичный, однако, - проворчала она через несколько минут. - Следы заметать не умеет, это да, но соображает... а в завещание лазил? Ого, и туда лазил, надо же... Берни, кто это копает наше дело вслед за нами?

  - Точка входа не просматривается?

  - Почему же не просматривается, вот она... Еще раз упс. Казенный комм в почтовом отделении. Сеансы связи... последний - сегодня. Завершен... полчаса назад. Интересно, кто бы это мог быть.

  - Есть у меня одна идея, - протянул Берни, - ты иди, а я помозгую.

  - Ага, - кивнула Фил, вскочила, побежала. - Пока, до вечера!

  Насвистывая себе под нос, Берни двинулся по следу. Так быстро, как у Фил, у него не выйдет, но куда спешить? О. Этот тип еще кое-какие ниточки тянул, поглядим...

  

  ***

  Входная дверь хлопнула около восьми вечера. Как-то... неуверенно хлопнула. И рановато что-то. И подошвы не шлепают, пританцовывая. И... да что она, всхлипывает, что ли? Берни развернулся, скрипя креслом.

  Елки-палки...

  Подошел, обнял, плюнув на дистанцию в годы и парсеки, которую соблюдал так долго и упрямо, прижал к себе.

  - Что случилось, девочка?

  - Ыыы... - ответила Фил и шмыгнула носом. - Я бездарь, непрофессионал и полная дура...

  Хель, и слезы же капают.

  Да черти бы драли эти принципы, правила и приличия.

  Наклонился, коснулся губами мокрой щеки.

  - Ну не плачь же, глупая.

  - Вот и ты считаешь, что я глупая...

  - Конечно. Разве можно так плакать из-за непрофессионализма... или как ты там сказала?

  - Бездарь, бестолочь, непрофессионал, - всхлипнула она.

  И тогда он нашел ее губы и заткнул ей рот - чтобы не несла чуши. Не размыкая ни рук, ни губ, попытался подтолкнуть ее в сторону дивана - чуть не упали. Но все-таки удержались. Шаг, другой, третий... у дивана хромая нога подвернулась невовремя... неправда. Нечаянно - но очень вовремя.

  - Я ненавижу Петера фон Бюлова, - четко сказала Фил.

  И Берни отодвинулся и отпустил ее плечи.

  - Рассказывай.

  

  ***

  ...Они встретились, как уже не раз бывало, возле "тетки со сковородкой" и пошли в "Синюю лампу", навстречу джазу. Сели за столик, заказали кофе и мороженое. Фил поглядывала на Петера из-под опущенных ресниц. Красивый мальчишка. Выходит, и военный министр был красивым мужчиной. Забавно. О военном министре до сих пор много говорят и пишут, но слово "красивый" как-то не всплывает. Не вяжется.

  - Похож? - спросил Петер.

  - Что? - растерялась Фил.

  - Спрашиваю: похож?

  - Ты о чем?..

  - Мне надоело гадать, сколько ты еще собираешься мне врать. И надоело проверять, докуда ты можешь дойти в погоне за информацией.

  И добил:

  - Шарлотта.

  - Ты... ты... - Фил вскочила, сшибла со стола чашку и не заметила. - Ты... а я-то... а ты...

  - Что тебя так возмущает? - и брови поднял, и выражение... Холодное любопытство. Экспериментатор, наблюдающий за ходом опыта, при виде закономерного и ожиданного результата.

  - Я не из-за расследования, - сказала Фил беспомощно. - Я просто...

  - Просто врала и вынюхивала, а заодно развлеклась. Понимаю тебя. Ну, прощай, Шарлотта Филлис, привет партнеру по работе.

  Швырнул на столик деньги за кофе и десерт, повернулся и вышел.

  

  - Берни, он еще третьего дня все понял и водил меня за нос, а я ходила на свидания... Берни, я почти влюбилась, а он...

  - ...отплатил тебе твоей же монетой, - сказал Берни. - Ты же знакомилась не с парнем, а с объектом. Просто вы поменялись ролями.

  - Я знаю, - вздохнула Фил. - И я не... это... я оскорблена, но не как женщина, а как профессионал!

  Берни придвинулся и снова ее обнял.

  - Молчи, профессионал, - проворчал он. - К черту Петера фон Бюлова, хотя он и побил тебя по всем статьям. Можно, я тебя еще раз поцелую... Шарлотта?

  

  ***

  Петер вернулся к Миттельмайерам и спросил, как насчет - в горы с палаткой.

  - А твоя девушка? - задал встречный вопрос Феликс.

  - Никакой девушки, - ответил Петер. - Ну ее.

  - Тогда хоть завтра, - обрадовался Феликс. - Сейчас, Алеку позвоню, и Генриху сказать...

  Петер проводил его взглядом, постоял немного в раздумье, кивнул сам себе - и пошел по коридору к кабинету хозяина дома. Постучал.

  - Да? - спросили изнутри.

  Петер вошел и плотно затворил дверь.

  - Герр Миттельмайер, - сказал он.

  Миттельмайер поднял голову.

  - Я навел справки. Вероятно, вы правы, и он действительно мой отец. Не хотелось бы, чтобы это ушло дальше, чем уже ушло. Если вы не против, я хотел бы задержаться на Феззане ненадолго - я обещал Феликсу и Алеку съездить с ними на рыбалку. Потом уеду.

  - Вам незачем спешить, - сказал Миттельмайер. - Вы нисколько нас не стесняете, и мальчики к вам привязаны.

  - Тем не менее... Я хотел бы о многом подумать и кое-что разыскать на Гибере, пока нет занятий в училище.

  - Понимаю, - кивнул премьер-министр. - Хорошо.

  - Благодарю вас, - поклонился Петер фон Бюлов. Повернулся и пошел к двери.

  Как держится. Кайзерин бы оценила.

  - Петер, - сказал Миттельмайер.

  Остановился, обернулся, взглянул вопросительно.

  - Просто хотел сказать вам... его многие не любили, многие ненавидели. Но он был великим человеком.

  Ничего не ответил. Просто кивнул и вышел. Аккуратно закрылась дверь.

  

  ***

  Мальчишки уехали на рыбалку следующим утром, и на трое суток в особняке Миттельмайеров воцарилась непривычная тишина.

  Вернулись загорелые, исцарапанные, искусанные комарами, волосы и одежда пропахли костром. С невыразимой гордостью вручили фрау Эве ведерко с десятком крупных карпов.

  - Остальных там съели, - пояснил Алек.

  - В ванную, - скомандовала фрау Эва. - А потом будьте добры в кухню, молодые люди. Кто рыбу ловил, тот ее и чистит.

  Так что еще возились в кухне - и перемазались снова, чешуя летела во все стороны, и пришлось снова идти в ванную. И все равно руки рыбой пахли - потому что, конечно, они обязательно должны были помочь жарить улов.

  Наконец, вымывшись по третьему разу, уселись за стол. Вкусно! Некоторое время только и слышалось, что сосредоточенный хруст поджаристых корочек.

  - Завтра я улетаю домой, - сказал Петер.

  - Ну вооот! - возмущенно возопили Алек и Феликс. - Еще же каникул сколько!

  - Самому неохота, но надо, - вздохнул Петер. - Я буду писать, и вы пишите, а на тот год поглядим, ага?

  - Ладно, - согласился Феликс. - Только ты обязательно приезжай.

  - Я постараюсь.

  ...После обеда Петер надел свой навигаторский мундир и ушел прогуляться - один.

  

  ***

  Музей восковых фигур работал до восьми. Парнишка в синей с золотом форме вошел в зал Героев Новой империи в половине седьмого. Задумчиво оглядел рейхсадмиралов, в величественных позах замерших возле кайзера. Пафосная композиция.

  Нашел взглядом военного министра.

  Подошел к нему. Вытянулся по стойке смирно, глядя в светлые неживые глаза.

  Мне нечего тебе сказать. Я никогда тебя не видел.

  Может быть, это правильно. Но я все равно об этом сожалею.

  Ты никогда не говорил о себе. Я не знаю, каким ты был.

  Я даже не могу спросить у мамы - потому что она думает: я не в курсе.

  И папа болеет все время.

  Он болеет сколько я себя помню, но он жив и может прожить еще долго, и я все сделаю, чтобы это "долго" оказалось как можно дольше. Он хороший человек.

  И он все равно мой отец, хотя я знаю теперь.

  Не знаю, чего я хочу от тебя. Ничего, наверное...

  Жаль, что мы никогда не встречались.

  - Молодой человек, музей закрывается через десять минут.

  - А? Спасибо.

  

  ***

  ...Утром он уехал.

 


End file.
